Private Performance
by Me and Mrs Jones
Summary: Fourteen men receive an invitation to a Private Performance by renowned pianist Edward Masen. What they don't know is each of the other guests are also his lovers. Who has captured his heart? You the readers will get to decide. All human. This story is 14 one shots from each of his lovers. Smut and kink M/M for mature readers only. Full Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**

Edward (a world famous pianist) has lovers across the United States and around the world. However, only one will get to be his partner in life. Who will he pick? Gathering all fourteen of his lovers together, he declares his love. Each chapter will be from one of his lovers where you will get to meet their personalities. Not all are what they may seem and a few surprises are in store. There will be kink in some but, you will be warned when the chapter is posted. Sorry, this is just a fun story and when I feel like writing sex, I will post. The list below may not be the order I write them and until the end, I will not know who his partner and true love will be. This is where you, the readers, come in. You get to choose who it should be. I hope at the end some of you will think the person you may have liked before shouldn't be with Edward. I have my favorite and I hope it's him but, I very much doubt it. :(

**Jacob**

Carlisle

**Seth**

Emmett

**Garrett**

Alec

**Embry**

Brady

**Colin **

Jasper

**Paul **

Riley

**Benjiman **

Nahuel

**Private Performance**

chapter 1

The first guests started to arrive and Aro, the butler took their invitations before escorting them to a small private room where in one corner sat a grand piano. The large doors opened out to an opulent formal garden where the sound of the water fountain mingled with the roses that were in full bloom and added to the ambience of the evening. A waiter came through with glasses of the finest Champagne. Taking a glass, they were each given a rose of varying colors except for one, only unique.

Three days earlier, fourteen men received an invitation to a Private Performance by the most richly acclaimed pianist in the world, Edward Masen. What none of the guest knew were why they were there and who the other guests were. One by one more guests arrived. Soon their voices filled the room. Each man had one thing in common, they each had been a lover of the famous Edward.

"Gentleman, you may be curious as to why you have been invited here. Tonight, Master Edward is going to give his last performance to all of you but, one," Aro waited for the murmurs to quiet down. "Please gentleman, dinner will be served shortly. Master Edward will join you then," with that the butler left the room shutting double doors.

"What did he mean about all but one?" the eldest man asked the young native boy standing beside him. The boy just shrugged. He was staring at the famous opera star, Emmett McCarty who was talking to none other than flutist, Seth Clearwater. "Carlisle Cullen," he held his hand to the young boy.

"I know exactly who you are, sir. Jacob Black, an honor to meet you," the boy took the man's hand and shook it vigorously. "You will be conducting my symphony in June," he smiled.

"Ahhh well, I look forward to working with you," the famous conductor said letting his eye run over the boy.

A young man walked to the piano and ran his fingers along the key wondering who tuned it. How he wished it was him, so beautiful was the instrument. "You're a brave man. No one touches his piano," a pale man with a southern accent came and pulled the young man's fingers from the keys.

"I have tuned many of his pianos. Brady Fuller," he held out his hand.

"Jasper Hale, oboe player," he smiled taking the man's warm soft hand in his. "So, have you any idea who else is here, other than the obvious ones of course?" he chuckled.

"No, can't say I do. But, I wonder why we have been chosen to come," he said looking at the other men. He put his attention back on the southern gentleman. "Is that guy wearing makeup?" he chuckled. The blonde man squinted his eyes to take a better look at the man only a few feet away who was batting his eyelids at a young curly-haired man.

"Riley, I can't believe you didn't come in drag," the Egyptian chuckled.

"Strict instructions from the man himself, formal dinner suit. But you Benjiman, I hear great things about you. You are doing well now here in the states," he smiled at his young friend.

"This is bullshit! What the fuck does he mean he is not going to perform again? He was supposed to come to Seattle next month," a tall muscular man shouted to the room in general. "What are you staring at kid?" he growled at a strikingly good-looking man who was simply sipping his champagne.

"Paul, don't make a scene you promised me, remember?" a very young man whispered and pulled on the angry man's arm.

"Colin, you're so fucking naive. God, why did you of all people get an invite, huh?" he sighed as he saw the tears well up in his friend's eyes. They had grown up in the same reservation and both had a passion for music.

"You're telling me he is Paul Lahote," the young man that was just yelled at asked the man beside him.

"Of course, look, who else could he be but the famous bad tempered beast," the long haired Brazilian man sighed. "I'm Nahuel, you may have heard of me?" he winked at the man.

"No, but do tell me anyway," the man continued to sip his champagne. "I'm Alec by the way. Nahuel did you say?" he held out his hand feeling terrible about being so rude. He had only arrived from Italy a few hours ago and was feeling the effects.

"Beautiful night," a voice disturbed the man sitting watching the water fountain change colors every few minutes. He looked up and gave a shy smile. The intruder sat uninvited beside the shy man offering him a glass of champagne. The shy man took the glass and put his attention back to the water fountain. "My name is Garrett, may I ask of yours?" he asked quietly.

"Embry Call," was all he said not taking his eyes off the water. "Beautiful isn't it? The water, isn't it beautiful," he repeated.

A bell rang and the doors opened letting the guests know that dinner was about to be served. Reluctantly standing, Embry took one last look at the water and followed Garrett inside. They were led to a grand dining room where name cards were placed at each setting. They stood behind their respective chairs introducing themselves to their neighbor. There was one throne-looking chair at the end of the table where there was no name card. There closest person was three chairs down on either side. The door was opened once again and in walked none other than the man himself. All eyes were on him as he walked to his chair where the butler pulled it out. "Please sit," he smiled at his guests. "You may be wondering why I have called you all here tonight? However, we shall first enjoy a meal together," he smiled clicking his fingers and numerous waiters entered the room.

The great pianist looked at all his lovers but only one would be staying. He had fallen in love something he had never expected. He had loved each man but, not one had stolen his heart like him. He avoided his love's eyes knowing he would want to tell the others to leave at once. But, he owed each and every one of them a goodbye and this was the best way he could do it. Bringing them all to him so he could tell them each personally. For each man, he bought a gift, something for them to remember their time together. He couldn't wait to give his love his special gift which would be presented last and in private.


	2. Jacob

**A/N Thanks to you who have reviewed, put on alerts and those who have put favorites. This chapter is as you can tell is Jacob. **

**If m/m sex is not your thing please do NOT continue to read. I hope you can get a feel ;) of Jacob in the chapter. This is fairly hardcore so you have been warned. **

**Would love feedback otherwise this story wont work how it should. Thanks for reading :D **

Jacob

The first time I laid eyes on the bronze haired god of a man, I knew I had to have him come and play with me. Even now looking at him while he sips his champagne, my body aches for him. Of course, he wouldn't look at me, just the lowly horn player. Who was I, next to the world's greatest musician of the twenty first century? It was my first year in the symphony and he was our first superstar guest of the season and we were playing Mozart's 5th symphony. He walked on stage and shook the conductor's hand before nodding at us. Sitting down, rehearsals began. We'd been practicing for weeks for this very moment. I thought I had it down. The first run through went perfectly for the pianist, not a note wrong, his fingers running over the keys at a seemingly inhuman speed. As soon as the rehearsal was over he up and left without a backwards glance. We were heading to a bar for a drink to relax our fray nerves. We only had three days before opening night. I realised I'd left my scarf on the back of my chair and told the others I would meet them at the bar. As soon as I opened the auditorium doors, I heard the sweet sound of Clair de fleur and stood listening to it. I waited until he finished before I walked over to my chair to collect my scarf.

"Hello," the smooth voice of the pianist said from behind me making me jump.

"Hey," I smiled turning around almost nose to nose with the man. "Your amazing," were my stupid first words but, I wasn't wrong. He was amazing not only at playing the piano but, me as well. He was only with us a week before he would leave and do another concert with another symphony or opera singer.

"Thank you," he paused holding out his hand.

"Jacob, Jacob Black but, you can call me Jake. All my friends do," I said taking his warm delicate hand in mine. It was rumored his hands were insured for over twenty million dollars. If that was the case, I didn't want to be the one that damaged them.

"Nice to meet you, Jake," he smiled, making my legs feel like jello. "I was wondering if you care to join me for a drink. It's lonely in the hotel by myself," he said putting on his gloves.

"I would love to," I couldn't believe it he actually wanted my company. "We could go join the rest. We normally go for a drink, I was planning on meeting them there," I wrapped my scarf around my neck while crossing my fingers.

"I was thinking something at my hotel, perhaps in my suite," he winked. I nodded and followed him out to the waiting limousine.

"So Jake, tell me what are you into?" the man said as he handed me a glass of champagne. Not the cheap knock-off stuff either but, the best that money could buy.

"Well, I like music," I chuckled. He came and sat beside me on the two-seater couch with his body facing me.

"Let me rephrase that shall I?" he whispered his nimble fingers brushing the hair from my eyes.

"Oh right um, I like boys and toys," I blushed. He lips turned into a small smile meaning that he wasn't put off by my quirky ways.

"I would love to see your toys," he said leaning forward his lips finding my earlobe as he began to suck. My cock was now painfully pressing against my zipper. Never in my wildest dreams did I think that the famous Edward Masen would say such a thing. "I would love to show you," I groaned.

"Maybe next time you could bring some of your toys?"

"I could show you one now," I admitted thinking of my travel size dildo I always carried with me. He pulled back from my ear much to my disappointment. He lifted his eyebrow and sat back. It would seem I wasn't the only one with a painful problem. I picked up my backpack that I brought with me. I checked to see if he was being serious. Deciding he was, I opened my bag and there he was my favorite buddy when out and about. "What can I say? I have a high sex drive," as I pulled my six inch toy out as well as a bottle of travel lube, all in a bag just for them.

"You say this is small?" he took my toy and ran his hand up and down it. I groaned, I would never want to clean the thing again after he touched it. "Well Jake, how about we move to the bedroom," he stood up still holding my play toy and held out a hand to pull me up. The bedroom was as opulent as the rest of the hotel with a ridiculously big bed. It seemed a shame that he would sleep in it alone. He sat on the chair facing the bed and crossed his leg, his champagne in his hand. "The floor is all yours, Jake," he smiled. I'd never played with anyone watching. The reason I had my toys was that I had no one to please me. Not since, well, not since the last jerk who I was burned by. "Don't be shy," he smiled. And so my affair with the famous Edward Masen began.

"Edward it's beautiful," I took my latest gift from my secret lover, the one I couldn't tell anyone about. We only see each other every six months, if I am lucky. With his busy schedule we don't have a chance to see each other. "May I use it now?" I asked although, I'd rather have the real thing.

"Of course," he walked over and began to strip me his tongue running along my neck until he found my magic spot. Giving it a nip, he smiled into my neck knowing I was his alone. I hadn't dated in the last two years because I would only be faithful to him. My jeans were soon removed and I laid on my bed with my legs spread wide, excited at the touch of his nimble fingers as he prepared me. The pop of the lube was music to my ears, the slow caress of his finger against my pulsing hole. I groaned as his finger slid into me going straight for my spot. "I missed you, Eddy," another finger entered me and began to scissor me. Picking up my new toy, I ran my hand over the beautiful dildo which had been moulded from none other than Edward's cock. I moaned at just the thought of it in my ass. I put it against my lips and kiss it. Soon, I had my tongue lick it making it nice and wet. "Suits your mouth," my lover said adding a third finger and beginning to pound his hand in hard and fast while twisting and scissoring me. Taking my new toy from me, Edward pulls his finger out with a slight pop and ordering me to get on all fours. I willingly turn and spread my legs giving him a view of my now readied hole.

Slowly, he puts the tip of the new toy in my hole and I fight the urge to push back. With Edward though, I learned to be patient. Otherwise, he would withhold from me. He thought nothing of teasing me for hours on end, bringing me to the brink only to stop. I felt his soft hand on my hip before I felt the glorious pain of the toy shoved in my ass. My hand went to my dick as he continued to assault me with his 'twin' cock. He was big and pounding me when he suddenly slowed and pulled it out completely. Growling, I turned, I was not ready for him to stop.

"Stop growling," he smacked my ass firmly making me yelp. Lining himself up, he pushed his cock into me. The heat of this dick was so much better than the cold sterile silicone one.

"So good," I moaned. However, it was a shock when suddenly I felt a tip of the toy on my already stretched hole. "Ed I," the pain was beyond anything I had ever experienced before. My ass was trying to push it out but, to no avail.

"God, so tight now, Jake," he moaned as he pushed his 'twin' dick into me. Once he and it were fully seated in me, he pulled himself out to the tip leaving the toy in. Before pushing back into me taking the toy out. Once over the initial pain, it actually became the best damn sensation I had ever felt. It didn't take long for me to want to come. My cock now back to hard. "Come for me, Jake," he growled as he thrusted himself and the toy into me at the same time.

Just sitting there at the table with a room full of beautiful men, there was only one who I could think of. He had become everything to me. He would call me when he could which was not often but, when he did, his full attention was on me and my pleasure. He would skype me and I would use his 'twin' dick to bring myself off. I had packed it and it was waiting at the hotel where he'd booked me. I didn't know why I couldn't stay here with him though. I was getting sick of being a dirty little secret but hell, I would gladly keep his secret if that was what it took to keep him.

"Jacob, hello," I blushed and adjusted myself looking at the man on my right. "I was asking how well you knew Edward?"

"Pretty damn well, actually," I chuckled looking down the table at my lover. He turned his head my way and I quickly averted my eyes. "But, I wish I knew him more," taking a drink of my champagne.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N So I have decided to dedicate more time to Click and since I am I have managed to get Mrs Jones onboard she will be doing the vamp chapters for now. So without further ado here is the next person in the list of 14. How this works is that if you don't review and tell us who you want we don't know who is going to win. Even if your fav character has not been written let us know who you want to see with Edward. I will not be giving any hints or making anyone more special than anyone else because that is not the idea. So if you don't review you can't complain. This is supposed to be fun. Next character is going to be Embry but right now lets see what Jasper has to offer.

Chapter 3

Jasper

I waited for him in the local bar that I brought him to the first time he came to visit me in my hometown. We met a couple of years back when he was the guest musician for the Houston Symphony. It was lust at first sight. I'd heard of him of course but, to see him up close, he was fucking hot. He knew it too.

He seemed to prefer being here among the 'regular' folks. We'd been out a few times on his turf with expensive wines and caviar on tiny crackers. That really wasn't my style and when he got a taste of the southern fried chicken from the local dinner, well, we hadn't gone to one of his fancy restaurants since. And this was his favorite place with peanut shells on the floor and a mechanical bull in the corner.

I kept my eye on the door and watched him walk in wearing jeans, a flannel, and the boots I gave him for Christmas the year before. Much different from the first time we came here with his suit coat and polished black shoes. I shocked him that first time when I pulled off his coat and rolled up his sleeves telling him he needed to fit in if he ever wanted to come back here.

"Hey," I said as he sat in the stool next to me. I motioned to the bartender to bring over another couple of beers for us.

"Hey," he smiled back at me. We couldn't really greet each other the way we'd like in a bar like this one. This wasn't the place to out ourselves. We'd save it for later, after I worked him up with my southern drawl. He told me that he loved all the dirty talkin' I did when we were in bed together and that my accent became more pronounced and was sexy as hell.

His head was turned away from me watching the country-rock band play. He loved all music, something we shared and especially seeing it in its proper setting. I couldn't help but admire the back his long neck with the small mole at the base of his chaotic copper hair. I desperately wanted to lean in and kiss the soft skin there but, held myself back. Soon enough we would be back at my place where I would be able to talk him into just about anything.

"It's warm in here don't you think?" I said into his ear just above a whisper. He nodded without turning his head. "You look like you could use a coolin' off." He shook his head slightly and took a pull of his beer. "Yeah, maybe you're right. I love the thought of your sweat-slicked skin against mine."

He kept his eyes glued to the average band while I told him how much I want to lick, nip, and suck his body. He may have seemed calm on the outside to those who didn't know him but, I could see the small changes in him; his clenched jaw, running his hand through his hair, and how he pounded the last beer all in one go as I told him how I wanted tease the head of his cock dipping my tongue into the slit. He finally looked at me after setting his empty beer bottle down with a loud thud. His eyes said everything, full of lust and downright need. I leaned back in my seat taking a small sip of my drink and trying not to smirk. I knew how to get him worked up without ever laying a finger on him.

"So, we should get going," he stood up throwing down more than enough cash to pay for our drinks. "I have an early flight tomorrow." I chuckled before polishing off my beer.

We made our way to my car and we drove in silence on the way back to my small house. It was modest with a porch with a swing in a better than average neighborhood. I didn't need much, either did Alice. She was the chocolate lab I use to hunt with when my pa was still livin'.

"Welcome home, darlin'," I said as I unlocked the door and held it open for him. It shut loudly when he pushed me up against it. His lips met mine in a forceful kiss, his tongue probing and his hands found my ass pulling me closer to him as he ground his erection to mine. I may have gone overboard this time, he was a bit more frenzied the usual. I put both hands on his face and broke him from the kiss.

"Tell me what you want," he panted with half-lidded eyes. I chuckled trying to catch my breath. "Tell me and you can have it," I looked him dead in the eye. He wasn't saying I could have anything, only that he would fuck my ass in any manner I so choose. No, he knew what I wanted and he wasn't ready to give it to me yet. I'd fallen for the egotistical prick. I was tired of only having him for a night or two every few months, skype-in' once or twice, and phone calls, lots of phone calls.

"Hmmmmmm,' I said as I removed one of my hands from his cheek and leaned in to kiss the soft skin behind his ear that I had been admirin' all evenin'. "I was thinkin' about how you said you wanted a taste of me next time you saw me," my tongue peeked out to leave a trail of moisture down his neck and then nipped at his adam's apple before kissing down the other side. "I want that so fuckin' bad, darlin'," I hummed into his neck. I received a growl in return.

His hands quickly moved to the front of my jeans first undoing the belt and then fumbled with the button and zipper. My buckle clanked on the floor when my pants fell around my ankles. He lifted away from me pulling my shirt awkwardly over my head. He stood back looking over my naked body as I wrapped my hand loosely around my cock moving it slowly. "Now, didn't your mama ever tell you it's not nice to stare?" I asked. "You're gonna get me blushin'." I ducked my head. He grabbed my jerkin' hand and pulled me over to the couch. I almost tripped over my pants that were still wrapped around my boots. He bent me over the arm of the sofa and knelt down behind me. "Oh, hell yes!" I said into the cushion. I felt his hands on my ass cheeks spreading me, his warm breath sweeping across my exposed hole. I held my breath as I felt his hot, wet tongue taste the skin behind my sack and made its way to my awaitin' pucker. "Oh, god," he pushed the tip of his tongue into my hole as his thumbs spread me even more.

I tried to push my ass closer to him but, he only backed away. "Patience," he said. I'd been patient. It had been far too long since I'd seen him last. I growled at him. One of his hands let go of my ass gently squeezing and tugging my balls. The other thumb rubbed my hole with increasing pressure. "Talk to me" he said.

"I love your tongue in me," I said as he pushed through the tight ring of muscle with his thumb up to the knuckle. His wet muscle was once again inside me along side his thumb. It was the sweetest torture especially knowing what was to come. "I can't wait to feel your cock inside me," he nipped at the sensitive skin that surrounded his thumb pulling a moan from me. Moments later his thumb left me and was replaced with two spit-slicked fingers. They plunged into me and the familiar burn coursed through my body.

"Ahhh, fuck yes," I lifted my head from the sofa. "You like fingerin' my tight hole, Ed?" I groaned out. His fingers moved slowly at first but picked up speed while his other hand wrapped around my cock. My knees felt weak and I gripped the pillows, threatening to tear them open. His fingers scissored and twisted stretching the muscle and nudged the spot that threatened to bring me to my knees. "It's all for you, darlin'."

It was all for him. It wasn't that he asked me to remain exclusive for him. After our first roll in the hay, I'd been with a few pick-ups but, it was him that I thought of. Over the past year, I just couldn't seem to… want anyone else. His smooth voice and toned body, the way he lost himself as he played, the stupid smirk he gave me when we were lying together in my messed up bed. All of it. I was all in, if he'd only just say yes.

I winced when his hands left me and heard the tearing of the condom and squelching of the lube on his covered cock. "You want me?" he asked as the blunt head of his cock pressed against my hole. "Tell me," he command.

"I want you," I replied. "I fucking need you, Ed," I groaned as his cock entered me. "Ahhhhh, so fucking good, darlin'," in one long slow stroke, he pushed his way through until he bottomed out. Finally, that full feeling I'd been longing for, the one that only he seemed to fill. "Move, baby," I pushed back against him.

He left one hand on my hip and the other on my shoulder as he pulled out slowly and pushed back in. I groaned and my head fell between my shoulders. He started thrusting faster, his hips slapping against my ass. Sweat rolled down my back in the hot, humid house causing his grip to slip. "That's it, right there," I groaned out. "Feels so good to have you in me again." I wrapped my hand around my pleading cock. I knew I wouldn't last much longer.

"Tell me you're close," he panted.

"I am, I'm so fuckin' close," I said as my arm gave out and my head fell to my forearm. The change in position was my undoing as he hit my spot dead on repeatedly. I felt the coiling in my groin and my hand moved faster. My muscles tensed as my orgasm crashed through me, my toes curling in my boots. I whimpered his name into the cushion as I tried to pull in a breath. He continued to thrust and my cock released what felt like an endless supply of cum. His pace becoming erratic just as I began to relax. I felt his cock throbbing inside me, wishing he were truly releasing inside of me and making me his.

His body fell on mine, sweaty and sticky as his hips slowed. "So fucking hot," he said running his fingers through my wavy hair.

"It was definitely hot, darlin'," I said nodding and turned my head toward him, pecking his lips.

"Have you ever played with him?" the man next to me whispered. I nodded never taking my eyes of the man of the evening. He turned his head for only a moment, just long enough for me to see the mole at the base of his chaotic hair and I smiled.

"A few times," I winked at the stranger sitting at the table next to me.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thanks to you who have reviewed, put on alerts and those who have put favorites. This chapter is as you can tell is Embry.**

**If m/m sex is not your thing please do NOT continue to read. I hope you can get a feel ;) of Embry in the chapter. Would love feedback otherwise this story won't work how it should. Thanks for reading :D **

**Please enjoy ;) Don't forget we need your thoughts. **

Embry

The air was hot in the room with all the men dressed in formal attire. I could hear the water fountain before I saw it. Slipping out, I go and find the beautiful water cascading down. Meeting Edward was by chance, I was not supposed to be playing that season after an injury but, they couldn't find a replacement for the concert and the famous pianist was the highlight of the season. I have always been the shy one unlike most musicians who, as soon as they get together had something in common straight away. I blame my childhood for my shyness. I was the odd one out and would rather be in my room listening to music or playing my cello. I had boyfriends when I went to college although, none of them were understanding of my love of water. I was born in a bath and I guess that's where it came from. I always felt a peace in water.

The orchestra had invited the pianist to join them in a meal. Normally, I would avoid such events and make an excuse up but, this night the first chair insisted. I tried to hide in a dark corner while we waited for the man himself. When the pianist came in, he was surrounded by everyone wanting to talk to the great man himself. His messy red hair was obvious the moment he walked in. He was tall but, not overly and he certainly made the room look at him. I was offered a canape from the waitress so my attention was diverted from the crowd.

"They're quite delicious, don't you think?" the smooth voice of the man asked taking a canape from the offered tray. Gulping mine, I just nodded my head. The pianist gave me a warm smile. "I really do hate these things but, one must suffer for his art," he chuckled biting into his canape.

"I don't like them either," I admitted taking a sip of my drink. "Why do you come then? No one would've thought less of you?" I asked. I knew he would've preferred if he had declined. Although, actually talking to the pianist was enough to let me relax just a fraction.

"Well the thing is, I saw a certain musician at rehearsal today and I had to get to know them," he smirked.

"Oh, and have you managed to meet them?" I asked scanning my fellow musicians.

"Not formally, no, I'm Edward Masen by the way," he held out his hand. I swear I just about dropped my glass. I hesitantly took his hand in mine. Why would he want to meet me? I was second chair and not really important enough to have him wanting my attention.

"Embry Call," I took his hand and shook it lightly.

"Well, now I have met who I wanted to, do you want to sneak out of here and grab some pizza?" Nodding, I pick up my coat and he helped me put it on. Grabbing my hand, he led us through the back. I struggled to keep up until he noticed my limp. "We could get a taxi if you want?" he kindly suggested

"Oh no, if we could just slow down. I like to walk along the river," I admitted blushing. Taking my arm he hooked it through his and we walked in silence listening to the running water. We stepped across the park to the local pizza parlour and again he helped me out of my coat calling the waiter over. He took control and ordered meat lovers giving me a wink. I just about came in my pants.

The evening was amazing, him telling me of his travels and how he got into music. I kept quiet not needing to talk which suited me fine. Asking me what my plans for the following day, I admitted that I needed to go to the pool and do exercises to strengthen my leg again. "I hate doing it in the public pool but, I like to go in the spa afterwards," shit! shut up, Embry, I thought to myself.

"Well, how about you come to where I am staying. My friend lent me their home while they are overseas and they have an indoor pool with a spa," he smiled pulling out a pen from his pocket. "Here's the address if you want," he handed over the napkin he wrote the address on. I gave a silent whistle. I was about to say I couldn't possibly go to Robert Patterson's home. "I promise he won't mind," he winked and looked at his watch. "Can I walk you home?" he asked. I nodded. Once outside my apartment complex, he stood at the door as I pulled my keys out. "See you tomorrow," he winked and left me before I could invite him in for coffee.

It was only at the last-minute I plucked up enough courage to take Edward up on his offer. It was early as we had rehearsal later that day. When I got to the gate, I pushed the button ready to run if it wasn't Edward answering it himself. Thankfully, his smooth voice came through the intercom and soon the gates were swinging open to allow me in. He was standing at the door to greet me.

"Hey, you sure," before I could finish my sentence he turned around and started walking down the large foyer. It was only then that I noticed he was wearing Speedos, his butt swaying. Gulping, I quickly walked after him, he took us through to the pool area. I whistled out loud just as Edward dived perfectly into the pool swimming a whole length underwater. When he surfaced, his hair plastered on his head and he waved me in. Thankfully, I had worn my swimming trunks under my sweatpants. I could feel his eyes on me as I quickly jumped into the pool, the temperature perfect. He was resting on the edge of the pool as I slowly swam to where he was.

"How many shall we swim?" he asked.

"I like to do about fifty laps but, that's okay I can just do twenty. I don't want to take up your time," I blushed.

"Fifty it is," he pushed himself off and began the lengths. I couldn't help but admire his strong broad shoulders. It didn't take me long to catch up with him and we swam side by side. Once the fifty laps were done, we both leaned against the pool edge catching our breaths. When I was about to pull myself out of the water he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me back in. With a yelp, I turn and was face to face with him. My legs wrapped around his waist as my arms go around his neck. He went straight for my neck. My cock went hard instantly not having been with anyone since the car accident. "God, you're beautiful," he said into my neck. I could feel his hard cock pushing against my butt. I groaned and lifted myself up and back down again. Edward latched his lips to mine and we begin to sink under the water still kissing. I was the first to break it and pushed away from him. Not that I ran out of breath at all but rather, I couldn't believe I was kissing a guy in someone's pool. It was like a dream come true. I swam around him his eyes never leaving mine. He reached out and grabbed me again pushing us both up to the surface. "How about that spa?" he asked.

The spa was relaxing and we stayed in for a short while but, turning to prunes was not sexy on anyone. There was an open shower and he turned it on placing his discarded towel on the near railing. It was when he stripped that I let my knees buckle from me. His long thick cock fully hard, his balls seemingly full. He stood under the shower and let the delicious water run over his perfectly carved body. For once in my life, I was going to be brave and stripped before going over and joining him. I picked up the shower gel and rubbed it in my hands before I placed them on his back. His eyes opened and with a smirk on his face as he lifted his arms allowing me to wash his chest and armpits. Our swollen member touched sending an electric shock through my body. One of his hands came down and grabbed both of our cocks and stroked them together. His pale member against mine made a beautiful sight. I continued to wash his body making my way lower until my hand rested on top of his as he tugged on our cocks. "So beautiful," he whispered in my ear making me look up from our moving hands.

"Yes, you are," I whispered reaching up and placing my lips on his. Regretfully, he let our cocks go and held onto my waist. his lips left mine and he began to nip and suck his way down. Tilting my head to the side, I basically gave him my full submission. He growled in approval and nipped really hard making me yelp but, it went straight to my cock.

I try to go on bended knees to taste him, to have his essence in my mouth but, the injury from the accident make it almost painful. The beautiful man pulled a stool from the corner and sat me on it so I was level with his long thick cock. Taking it in my hand, I groaned. So perfect, as though made just for my mouth. I pulled him towards me by his manhood while his hand went to my hair running his long nimble fingers through it. I flicked my tongue teasingly over the slit tasting him. "Love your tongue," he thrust his cock to my lips and I greedily take him, almost to the base. My mouth was wide from his girth and I hollowed my cheeks and began sucking him as though I hadn't eaten in days. Thrusting his hips into my mouth, I tried not to gag. Taking his balls in my hand, I pushed them gently to the side and ran my hand between the base of his ball sack and his hole. I knew exactly how amazing the teasing sensation was. He spread his legs and his head tilted back moaning. My hand on his cock moved and massaged his cock giving them gentle rolls between my fingers. Feeling his balls tightening in my hand, He regretfully pulled back removing my hand from between his legs. Pulling me up from the stool my mouth made a slight pop. With a smile on my face, he pulled me by the neck and kissed me deeply, his tongue in my mouth tasting himself.

His perfect hands on my hips he turned me around and gently lifted my injured leg onto the stool. "Don't want to hurt you," he said as his finger pushed into me. Thrusting his finger in and out of me, no lube needed so wet was his finger and my willing hole. My arms leaning on the wall I arched my back pushing my butt up. "Jesus," he muttered. His hand was on my shoulder as he continued to assault my ass. My years of yoga paid off many times and this was one of them. Everytime him brushed my magic nut, I would arch more. The feel of the water cascading down my body into the crack of my ass, perfect.

As his fingers left me, I felt an emptiness I never liked. The tear of wrapper surprised me, not seeing any earlier. I turned to watch as he put the condom on one-handed and pushed my ass back impatiently. "Patience," he chuckled but, his thumb stroked back and forth on my shoulder sending a positive sign he didn't mind. The nudge against my hole was delightful and I stilled myself wanting to enjoy the feel of his entry. The blunt head teased my hole and just as the biggest part was about to enter me, he would pull out. I huffed but, he would just chuckle. "Now," he growled slamming into me hard and fast. I almost face-plant the wall and only by Edward's strong hand on my shoulder did I not. Our hips were in sync with each other, our bodies slapping together, the water adding to the beautiful sound.

Only six months had we been lovers and in the time I saw him a few times. He gave me a name of a specialist who managed to help me with my leg and I now only felt pain on very cold days. But the ache would go when I heard his warm voice on the other end of the phone. He would always call on the coldest of days, as though knowing he was what warmed my body.

"Beautiful night," a voice disturbed my thoughts as I watched the fountain change color. I looked up and see a handsome man holding two glasses of bubbly. I sighed and gave him my attention.

******Next you will meet Riley **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks to you who have reviewed, put on alerts and those who have favorited. **

**If m/m sex is not your thing please do NOT continue to read. Would love feedback otherwise this story won't work how it should. Thanks for reading :D **

**Please enjoy ;) Don't forget we need your thoughts. Lets see how you like Riley :O**

**Riley**

I excused myself to the men's room to touch up my makeup. I hated the constrictive bow tie and suit coat that I was forced to wear tonight. I'm not even sure why Edward had insisted on it. He'd told me how much he loved my bare shoulders and long legs in the short, sleeveless dresses I wore. Tonight, I was relegated to black nail polish, black eyeliner, and black panties. He purchased the suit and had it delivered to my small apartment, barely bigger than a closet with strict instruction to wear it.

It wasn't the first outfit he'd ever bought me. In fact, I had a whole wardrobe of silk dresses and shoes that he purchased during his travels. He knew I loved it when he brought me gifts. It wasn't the gifts that were important, it was knowing that he was thinking of me when he was away.

I always knew I was gay as did my parents. They accepted me for who I was for the most part. When I started going through my mother's closet trying on her clothes and walking in her shoes, it was obvious that dad was uncomfortable but, he tried to shrug it off. "Just because I'm surprised by your choices, doesn't mean I don't like them or don't want you to pursue them. Columbus shocked everyone when saying the earth was round," he told me. All that mattered was that he loved me and I had to keep in mind that I wasn't a big fan of his black socks with sandals combination either.

I also had a love of music from an early age. I was five when my parents brought me to my first symphony. I loved every minute of it and when they asked if I would be interested in taking lessons, I said yes. What they didn't expect was my choice to play the harp. I couldn't take my eyes off the woman in the long blue dress draped behind her as her fingers moved quickly over the strings. Thankfully, we lived in New York where my parents could find a teacher. I picked it up very quickly and at the age of twelve I was accepted into Julliard.

That was where I met Edward. It was the last concert of my college career and he was in the audience. He said that he tried to make it to at least one concert there every year, wanting to hear the new talent.

"You are very talented, Ms.?" he shook my hand after the performance.

"Mr. Biers, sir," I corrected him. "Riley."

His eyes were as big as saucers as he took a closer look at me in my long silk gown, blue in remembrance of that first outing with my parents. It was custom-made for that evening's concert. I'd spent a fortune at the spa getting my makeup and short hair done up complete with a rhinestone headband, a manicure/pedicure, and lastly a facial.

"My apologies, Mr. Biers," He said.

"Riley, please," I reminded him.

"You have beautiful technique, what are your plans after this?" he asked.

"The New York symphony has offered me a spot on,"

"No, I meant tonight," he interrupted. I smiled and looked down at the floor. "Would you care to join me for a drink or coffee," he asked moving closer to me. I looked back up at him and narrowed my eyes trying to see if he was being serious. I'd been with men who thought I was only a novelty and only wanted a one-night rendezvous.

"Coffee," I replied. "But I need to change first."

"Not on my account, I hope," he said. "You're perfect."

That night we had not one but, several cups of coffee and even shared a chocolate moose. We spent hours at the restaurant in his hotel, management allowing us to stay long after they were supposed to be closed. He had his driver bring me home after a lingering kiss to my cheek. It was the perfect evening. He asked if he could call me and take me out on a proper date. I said yes and took his phone to enter in my number.

The last time we were together, he was especially affectionate. I went to his hotel which was built with only the very wealthy in mind and we started the evening with champagne and chocolate-dipped strawberries.

"Mmmmm," he said licking the juices from my lips after feeding me the sweet fruit. "You taste divine," I pulled his face to mine with both hands. We were sitting in the middle of the largest bed I'd ever seen with more pillows than I'd own in a lifetime. I leaned backward until I was laying down bringing him with me. My hand carded into his hair while his hand moved up my leg pushing my skirt with it. His dexterous fingers dipped under the string of my panties and gripped my bare hip.

He broke the kiss and moved his lips to my jaw and down my neck to my shoulder, his warm breath washing over my skin. His hand move to the strap of my dress slowly inching it down my arm following it with kisses. His body felt warm and firm. Using one hand, I unbuttoned his shirt and ran my fingers through the small spattering of hair on his chest.

"So, we have the whole weekend together?" I asked him as used his nose to push the other strap off my shoulder after placing kisses across my pale chest.

"Mmm-hmm," he replied.

"I got your gift," I told him. He lifted off me with a mischievous smile and bit his lip as he reached for the hem of my dress that covered it. He lifted it with a "mmm". The lacy black thong hardly kept my cock confined, especially now when I was supporting a semi. He leaned in and ran his nose along the hardened length. "How do they look?" I reached for his coppery hair, running my fingers through it.

"So fucking sexy," he whispered, his hot breath seeping through the fabric. I closed my eyes and moaned when his tongue peeked out, moistening the barely there covering. His hands pushed under my ass and grabbed the strings holding the garment together pulling it down over my ass. He grabbed the front with his teeth and pulled it over my weeping cock. He ran his tongue down the length of my cock pulled one of my balls into his mouth.

"Ahhhh," my fingers tightened in his hair. "Edward," I said breathlessly. He rolled his tongue around the orb. He let it fall from his mouth and flattened his tongue along the underside of my cock until he reached the small spot just under the head that he teased with the tip of his tongue. He looked up at me with a smirk before wrapping his lips around the head and sucking. "Oh, god," I moaned.

His hand wrapped around the base of my cock moving up and down slowly as the fingers from his other hand rolled my balls and massaged the skin just behind my sac. He worked me slowly; sucking and licking, jerking and tugging, over and over. My hips began to move trying to get the pace I needed to end his slow torture on my cock. "Baby, please," I begged him but to no avail. He never sped up or slowed down. He held my hips down with his forearms. With my free hand, I dipped my fingers below the silk top of my dress and found my hardened nipple pinching it. I was so hard it was getting painful with my orgasm sitting just on the outside of my reach.

Instead of tightening his fingers around my cock, they seemed to be getting looser, his lips unwrapped themselves from the purple head of my dick, and the tip of his tongue concentrated only on the bundle of nerves just under the cock head. I was becoming dizzy with want, all of my focus on the coiling feeling the pit of my groin.

"Oh, god Edward, I need," I said incoherently, my head moving from side to side. His hand let go of my cock and his softly ran the back of his finger on the underside of my cock. It was throbbing and his teasing was agony. He tugged my sac one last time and applied pressure to the sensitive skin behind them and I flew, my body froze as my cock exploded. It was so intense; my heart beating rapidly and my chest heaving.

I looked at myself in the mirror as I applied my lip gloss wondering why I was here and why were all the other's here. Some of them I'd heard of or even seen perform. I wondered if any of them knew about us or was this the night Edward would announce us as a couple. He never said that we were but, he must feel something for me. Right?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you to all who read, alert, and fave our story and a BIG THANK YOU to those who review. Your reviews are not only motivating but, they are needed to help decide who Edward will end up with :D A special shout out to someone who helped with this chapter in "Me's" absence (you know who you are ;). He helped me in a pinch. Please take the time to review, it really is needed to help with the end of the story. MJ**

**Paul**

The room was full of handsome men and I was not stupid, I knew who he had fucked or who had fucked him. I knew I wasn't exclusive to him just like he wasn't to me. Not that I didn't want to be exclusive to Edward and he to me but we couldn't, not with our busy schedules. Like him, I toured often. A lot of times we would be in the same town and made the most of our time together. I had not seen him for a few weeks and looking at him sitting at the end of the table, he looked as though he was god himself. I wondered what he was playing at but most of all, what the hell was Colin doing there? I knew everything about Colin and his belief that he would only sleep with Mr Right. That was Colin for you though, he was the sweetest guy I knew and wished him well. I had been in London the last time Edward had performed with our symphony but, we hooked up a few weeks later in New York where we spent an incredible few days, neither of us having any pressure of work.

We met at a hotel me arriving first. Deciding to have a shower and freshen up, I walked out to see Edward laying on the bed stark naked. Growling, I dropped my towel and pulled him to the edge of the bed. "Hey beautiful," I kissed him as he wrapped his legs around my waist and pulled me down to kiss him.

"No talking," he sighed as I grabbed hold of his cock and start stroking him. "God, I missed you," he panted thrusting his hips. Already on the bed was lube and a condom, he was always prepared for our time together. Never did we talk really until we had made love, then he would lay in my arms as we told each other of our time away.

I let my tongue travel down his body as his legs let go of my waist, spending time on his sensitive nipples. Over the time I had known the pianist, he had matured. The once hairless chest now was dusted with a light covering of hair. How strong he presented himself to the outside world but, I knew the real Edward; the one who feared he would be outed for being a fraud, being so confident. So perfect in my eyes; laying between his legs, tasting his essence on my tongue. He was like a kitten purring with desire begging me for more. "Missed you, Ed," I said reaching over to grab the lube, a soft blush on his cheeks at my admission.

"I missed you too, Pauly. We never seem to have enough time," he closed his eyes as I tease his hole with my finger. "Ohhh," throwing his head back and grabbing the sheet, he pushed down on my finger trying to get my finger to hit his sweet spot again. I loved seeing him when he let himself go. This to me was the real Edward; young, sweet, and vulnerable. "Please Paul, again," he begged as I held his hips not allowing him to move. I had control, something he was not used to but, loved when he gave himself to me to be the one in charge. I did as he asked as I didn't want to dominate him rather, control his pleasure. I needed to take time with preparing him, he was not often a bottom, his ass always as tight as the first time.

Turning him onto his all fours, I gave his ass a few taps and firmly spread his cheeks apart. "masturbate," I licked his hole making him gasp and try to get out of my strong grip.

"Why you do that?" he squeaked. I chuckled and did it again moving on the perineum. His hand slowly stroked himself, so I moved in time with him. Getting his ass nice and wet, I dipped my tongue into him. His hand went faster and he wanted me to go work on his perineum. "Oh god Paul, never stop," he moaned, that became his favourite thing and got into that position every time we got together.

Lining myself up against his hole I wrapped my larger frame over him nipping at his ear and neck. He rocked himself backwards to take my teasing cock into his hole. Pushing the tip into his ass, he relaxed more so the knob of my cock could enter his tight hole, before pulling out just allowing the head to enter him again. Only the tip remained in him so I don't miss aim. Each time I went a little deeper only to pull out again. As much as he wanted the full penetration, he loved the build up just as much. Time for love-making isn't a time to be fast. When I am balls deep inside his wanting hole, I rest to allow him to get used to the sensation of being filled. His hand, which was on my face, moves down to his throbbing cock. Shifting my angle, I brushed against his prostate. The delicious sounds emitting from his mouth were music in my ears. "So perfect, so tight for me, Eddy," I groaned as I slowly make love to him. We moved around from one position to the other knowing his favourite one will be used last, the one that always made him want to explode. The wolf position is one he loved the most, deep penetration.

God, just thinking about him now made me hard, just looking at his beautiful face was enough. I knew with one single touch on my cock I would cum.

I felt a small hand in mine and I gave it a small squeeze. I looked at my young friend who had a soft blush on his cheeks, reminding me of another. I followed his gaze and sighed. When the hell did that happen?


End file.
